Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to semiconductor devices configured for power applications.
Related Art
Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices designed for radio-frequency (RF) power applications have traditionally required a tradeoff between improved RF performance versus a higher breakdown voltage. For example, the RF performance of a CMOS device may be improved by reducing gate geometries (e.g., by using short channel lengths). A smaller gate geometry, however, reduces the breakdown voltage of the CMOS device. Because the reduced breakdown voltage limits the voltage swing available at the output of the CMOS device in an amplifier configuration, such CMOS devices are less useful in power applications.
In one approach to the breakdown voltage problem, CMOS devices may be designed for greater current drive with a lower voltage swing. Greater current drive may, however, require the width of a transistor in the CMOS device to be made large thus presenting an undesired capacitive load to the driving circuit.
Another approach to the breakdown voltage problem uses Laterally Diffused Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors. LDMOS transistors have a drift region between an active region and a drain. The drift region is lightly doped and experiences the largest voltage swings. Because the doping concentration in the drift region is limited by the breakdown voltage requirements, LDMOS devices tradeoff a higher breakdown voltage for a higher total resistance of the drain-current flowing between the drain and the source terminals (known as the on-state resistance).
Another approach to the breakdown voltage problem uses devices with thicker and higher resistivity substrates. These devices may offer higher-voltage performance but also introduce higher on-state losses. These devices include Reduced Surface Field (RESURF) devices in which the depletion region of the substrate diode interacts with the depletion region of the lateral diode to reduce the surface field. In these devices, the voltage breakdown is increased because of the lateral widening of the depletion zone.
There is, therefore, a need for a high breakdown voltage semiconductor device that provides improved RF capability and higher power as compared to conventional semiconductor devices.